There's Nothing to Accomplish By This
by Havah Kinny
Summary: J.O.N.A.S. NOT slash or romance AT ALL. When Kevin is captured, it is up to his brother's to save him, but doing so is against protocol. Will they risk national security to save family, or is Kevin doomed?


_**A/N Alright, so RandomPersonofAmerica asked me to write this, and I did! Here it is!**_

"What exactly do you think you're going to accomplish by this?" Kevin asked, gripping two of the bars in front of them and staring out at the man who had imprisoned him.

"Oh is it really that hard to guess? I've got one brother, now all I need is the other two and no one will be able to stop me. I just need your brothers to think that you're in too much trouble to get out of on your own." The man walked closer to Kevin and looked at him maliciously.

"My brothers aren't stupid," Kevin spat at the man. "They know that they can't risk compromising a mission to save me, we all know it."

"You really are stupid, aren't you?" the man laughed evilly. "None of you have ever been captured before, thus none of you know how it feels to know that you're brother's life is in danger and that you're the only ones who can help him. They will drop everything and play right into my hands."

"You're not going to get away with this," Kevin stated adamantly.

"Well we'll see about that." The man moved even closer to the cage surrounding Kevin. "Let's give them a call shall we?" The man asked. He snapped his fingers and within two minutes, Kevin watched as two men entered the cage. One of them grabbed his wrists and pinned them behind his back while the other one took the phone from Kevin's jacket pocket and tossed it to the ring leader.

"Don't do this…" Kevin said, almost warning as the man went through his phone.

"Who should we call? Joe or Nick?" he asked.

"Go to hell," Kevin said through gritted teeth.

"Don't talk to me like that," the man said. The man who was holding his wrists moved his hands about so that Kevin's wrists were secured with one hand, the other he clapped over Kevin's mouth.

"I think Nick," the man said, smiling, hitting a couple of buttons, and putting the phone on speaker.

"Thank God Kev," Nick's voice answered. "Joe and I thought you might be uh…well, you know. Are you alright?"

"He's not alright actually," the man said.

"Who is this?" Nick asked, fear lacing his voice.

"You can call me Dr. Fleischman."

"What have you done with Kevin?" Nick asked, half angry had terrified.

"Well, nothing yet, but you see, I think you had better come and save him, because if you don't get him out of here soon, I can't be held responsible for what might happen to him." The man cackled. "Obviously the location you were at tonight is not where we are anymore, but I will be forwarding you an address momentarily." The man began to text Nick the information.

"MMMMMMMMMMMM!!" Kevin struggled against his attacker, trying to break free in an attempt to warn Nick.

"Are you going to hurt Kevin?" Nick asked, trying to sound menacing, but both Kevin and Dr. Fleischman could tell that his confidence had been shaken.

"That all depends on the abilities of you and Joe now doesn't it?" the man said threateningly. "We'll be expecting you."

"NICK IT'S A TRAP!" Kevin yelled loudly. He had managed to gain freedom for a second after biting down hard on the man's hand. His moment was short lived however, as the man grabbed Kevin by his hair and slammed his head into one of the steel bars on the cage, rendering Kevin unconscious.

"You'll be hearing from us," Dr. Fleischman said.

"Wait," Nick said. "I want to talk to Kevin."

"Nope." The man shook his head. "That's not going to happen, especially not now because he's unconscious, but don't worry, he'll be fine if you're anywhere near as good as I've heard." Dr. Fleischman hung up the phone.

"What do we do?" Nick asked, turning to Joe. "I know we're not supposed to let anything get in the way of a mission, but that man's got Kevin; any number of horrible things could happen to him!"

"Nick, you know the rules," Joe said, trying to remain rational.

"Joe, he's our brother! You're not actually thinking of letting this man kill him are you?" Nick looked at Joe, shocked.

"Well I mean…don't you see Nick? He's just going to kill us all if we go."

"Only if he can catch us," Nick pointed out. "I'm going, with or without you, I can't leave him to be massacred by some evil genius."

"We're going to lose our badges for this," Joe said hesitantly. "But that's better than losing our brother."

"We?" Nick asked.

"We." Joe nodded.

"Thank you," Nick said. "So here's where we're to go…I guess let's go do this!"

Kevin awoke, still lying on the floor of the cage where he had fallen. He groaned and sat up a little, his head pounding angrily and feeling as though it was about to explode. He raised his right hand to his head and felt a bit of the blood that had now solidified on his head forehead where he had made contact with the bar. His left wrist was handcuffed to one of the bars. "Fuck…" he whispered, not sure if there was any way out of this one. He just hoped that Nick and Joe had enough sense to stay away. Kevin just sat there on the floor, trying to think for a little over an hour before he was disturbed.

"Ah, nice to see you're awake." Dr. Fleischman said, unlocking the door to the cage and entering with the same two men he had brought with him earlier. One of the minions bent down and unlocked the handcuffs momentarily. He pulled the cuff from around the bar and snapped it around Kevin's other wrists so that his hands and arms were locked in front of him. The man then pulled Kevin off of the ground. "Your brothers are here you know," he said.

"Are they alright?" Kevin asked hopefully.

"We haven't caught them," Dr. Fleischman said. "Not yet…that is."

"Then how do you know they're here?" Kevin asked menacingly.

"I have my ways," Dr. Fleischman replied. "They'll be joining you soon; we'll get them in no time."

"No you won't," Kevin shook his head defiantly. "They're a lot better at this then I am, you won't catch them." Dr. Fleischman slapped Kevin hard across the left cheek, causing the boy's head to turn to the side.

"You will not talk like that to me," Dr. Fleischman said. "Gag him."

"Yes sir." The second man took out a long piece of fabric and ran it twice through Kevin's mouth, tying it tightly so that the fabric pulled painfully at the corners of Kevin's mouth. Kevin was more annoyed and angry than scared; he didn't like being silenced, especially not by itchy fabric.

"You keep him, move him around if you have to, keep his brother's from finding him. Me and Bruce are going to look for the other two." Dr. Fleishman nodded at the man nearest to Kevin.

"Yes sir," he responded. Dr. Fleischman and the large man now known as Bruce left the room to go find Nick and Joe. The man left with Kevin held him by his arm, just above his elbow. Kevin tried to pull away, but the man tightened his grip and began to drag him towards the door of the cage. Again, Kevin put up a struggle, and while he knew that he wouldn't be able to break the man's grasp, the more worn out the man was when Joe and Nick got to him the better. "I don't want to knock you out again," the man said angrily. "But I will if you don't just cooperate and come with me." The man jerked Kevin again. Kevin, unable to respond verbally glared at the man, but went accordingly, his head hurt enough already. The man dragged him down a long corridor and into a slightly cold, dimly lit room, where he threw Kevin to the ground roughly, shut and locked the door with both them still inside. A few minutes later, they heard whispering outside of the door. The man pulled Kevin to his feet.

"Just kick it in," they heard Nick whisper. Joe must have done so, because a second later the door fell in and Nick and Joe burst into the room.

"Stop right there!" The man holding Kevin pulled a switchblade out and held it to Kevin's throat threateningly. "Take one step closer and I'll end his life."

"And you won't do exactly that anyways?" Joe asked, narrowing his eyes and looking at the man. "Let's face it, I mean you're going to kill him whether I advance on you or not." Joe shrugged, the man looked at him.

"What?"

"Well I mean come on, the whole point of this was to kill us all, right? So by not moving I'd be sacrificing my life, Nick's life, and Kevin's life." As Joe held the man's stare, Nick began to slowly move sideways around the room, trying to get close enough to help Kevin. "What, you'll call everyone else in here and then shut us down? Why wait? Come on, kill him, just slice him right now…oh but wait, then your boss would _kill _you, wouldn't he?" Joe folded his arms across his chest and looked seriously at the man. "So are you going to kill my brother or aren't you?"

"I-" He didn't get the chance to answer. Nick had gotten close enough to grab the man's wrist, and he pulled the hand holding the knife quickly away from Kevin, twisting it painfully behind the man's back.

"GGGRRRMPHL!" Kevin cried out as the knife grazed his skin. He fell to the floor as Nick kneed the man holding Kevin in the groin.

"Are you alright?" Joe asked, rushing towards Kevin and falling beside him, removing the fabric from his brother's mouth while Nick battled with the large man.

"I-I dunno…how deep is it?" Kevin rasped, tears of pain rolling down his cheeks.

"Not deep enough to kill you, but here…" Joe unzipped his bulletproof vest and threw it to the ground. He pulled the white t-shirt that he had been wearing underneath it off and handed it to Kevin. "Here, block the blood flow." Kevin did as Joe said and Joe put his vest back on over his bare skin. Then he helped Kevin to tie the shirt around his neck. "What happened to your forehead?"

"When I yelled they slammed my head into a steel bar…its ok." Kevin was breathing heavily and irregularly. "You should probably go help Nick…he looks like he's in trouble." Joe looked up and saw that Kevin was right. Nick was being held by his throat three or four inches above the ground, and the man was punching him repeatedly in the gut. Joe ran at the man from behind and pulled him off of Nick, who fell to the ground in a heap. Joe punched the man in the jaw amazingly hard, causing him to spit some blood from his mouth before aiming a punch at Joe, who ducked down and spun around, jumping on the man's back. Joe hung from the man's back, and flung his right arm around the man's neck. He gripped his right wrist with his left hand, pulling hard on his own arm, strangling the man. The man jerked around and rammed Joe's back into the wall, but Joe hung on tight, and soon the man passed out, falling to the ground on top of Joe, who quickly pulled himself from underneath, breathing heavily. He went to Nick, who was lying on the ground, clearly in pain and still having trouble catching his breath after being winded from the punches.

"You alright?" Joe asked, offering a hand to Nick and helping him up. Nick slowly got to his feet, and Joe went to the man, inspecting his person until he found a key.

"I'm fine," he said, smoothing out his breathing a little. "How's Kevin?"

"He's not good Nick," Joe said, kneeling beside Kevin and unlocking the handcuffs, freeing his brother's wrists. "I think he's going to live, but we need to get him some medical attention."

"It's my fault…" Nick said. "I messed up; I didn't pull the man's wrist away correctly; if I'd done it right the knife wouldn't have touched him."

"Nick, it wasn't your fault." Joe said. "Accidents happen."

"This accident could have killed him!" Nick said.

"Ok, well be that as it may, that wasn't Dr. Fleischman," Kevin said hoarsely. "Get out of here guys."

"Right." Joe began to help Kevin up.

"No." Kevin put his hand up to stop Joe. "I'll only slow you down…go without me."

"We're not leaving you," Nick said shaking his head and bending down to help Joe get Kevin.

"Yeah, we came to rescue you; it would totally defeat the point if we left without you!" Joe and Nick together managed to pull Kevin to his feet. Between the two of them they were able to support Kevin's weight and they left the room. They moved quietly through the hallways, trying to get stay in the shadows.

"Thank you…" Kevin said faintly as he moved with his brothers.

"Shhhh," Nick said comfortingly. "Don't talk unless you absolutely have to, we'll get out of here, you're going to be just fine."

"I know," Kevin said, nodding. He had complete faith in his brothers.

"Oi, Kevin, what did Nick just say about not talking?" Joe whispered rapidly, his hair fluttering in the air ventilation draft. Kevin nodded and shut up. They continued to walk together, one of Kevin's arms around each brother.

"Not so fast," a voice behind them said. All three boys turned in unison. Dr. Fleischman was standing there with Bruce beside him, pointing a gun at them, well; technically the gun was pointed at Kevin, who had been stripped of his bullet proof vest when he had been captured. "Put your hands on your heads and face the wall." None of the boys did so. Kevin wasn't strong enough, and Nick and Joe knew that if they stopped supporting Kevin, he would fall to the ground. "DO AS I SAY OR I'LL ORDER BRUCE TO SHOOT!" Nick and Joe looked at each other and nodded. Nick wiggled out from under Kevin's arm, resting all of Kevin's weight on Joe. Nick moved towards the man, his hands on his head. "STOP MOVING!" Dr. Fleischman screamed.

"What if I don't?" Nick asked.

"Bruce, shoot the weak one." Dr. Fleischman said wickedly. Bruce nodded and pulled the trigger. Nick dove in front of Kevin and let the bullet catch him in the chest. He fell to the ground, rolled over, and jumped to his feet. Dr. Fleischman was momentarily surprised, and Bruce, who didn't shoot unless the doctor told him to, looked confused as Nick hurtled towards him, tackling him and forcing him to the ground. Joe gently propped Kevin against the wall and ran towards Dr. Fleischman, taking him to the ground by doing a flip and kicking him in the face. Dr. Fleischman, however was more resistant then he looked. He threw Joe off of him, and Joe landed a couple of feet away. Nick however, was sitting on Bruce's knees punching him in the face over and over again, drawing blood from his most and mouth. Dr. Fleischman got to his feet and advanced on Joe, who tried to stand. The doctor stopped Joe by putting one foot on Joe's stomach and pressing back down.

"ARRRRMFFFFF" Joe winced in pain, and Dr. Fleischman took the foot off of Joe's stomach and put it at his throat, blocking Joe's airway. He pushed harder as Joe struggled for air.

"You have gotten in my way for the last time!" he cried, pushing harder still on Joe's throat. Joe gave up his struggle as he began to slip out of consciousness. _This is it. _He thought. _I'm going to die right here, right now, just accept it._ Joe closed his eyes, preparing for the worst, but it didn't come. Kevin had hobbled over to where the gun had fallen and picked it up. Turning it over in his hand, he snuck up behind Dr. Fleischman and whacked him in the back of the head with the butt of the gun. Dr. Fleischman toppled over, freeing Joe's airway. Joe gasped for breath, gulping in as much as possible.

"Thanks," he said when he was breathing steadily again. He pulled himself to his as Kevin stumbled over to where Nick was being throttled by Bruce. Kevin took the gun and shot Bruce in the leg. "NOBODY TOUCHES MY BROTHERS!" He shot Bruce in the back, and Bruce fell to the ground. "Nick, are you alright?" Kevin asked. Nick nodded slowly and massaged his neck.

"Thanks Kevin," Nick said. Joe joined them.

"Is that everyone?" He asked, rubbing his throat.

"That's everyone I've seen…" Kevin said weakly. "Yeah…I think that's it…" Kevin's eyes rolled back into his head and fainted. Luckily, Joe and Nick both saw this coming and they caught him together.

"Let's get him out of here," Nick said softly. Joe helped put Kevin in Nick's arms, as Nick was a little stronger at the moment considering that Joe and Kevin both had almost been killed. Kevin's head rested on Nick's shoulder as one of Nick's hands supported Kevin's back and the other held him underneath his kneecaps. Joe walked in front of both of them, making sure that their way was clear. He turned his phone back on and called their handler.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" he yelled. "YOU WENT DARK, WE THOUGHT WE'D LOST YOU ALL!"

"There's time for explanation later, Kevin's been hurt, it's pretty bad…" Joe said.

"Well where are you? I'll come and pick you up." Joe gave him the address.

"Hurry, he's unconscious, I don't know if he's ok."

"Did you try CPR?" his handler asked.

"No…" Joe said slowly. "I don't think he needs it…He hit his head and he has a gash in his neck, I don't see how CPR would help him…"

"That's a good point." His handler nodded. "I'll be right there, try to wake him up, he probably has a concussion."

"Alright, we'll do that…just HURRY!" Joe hung up.

"What'd he say?" Nick asked, still holding Kevin.

"He's coming to get us, here, put Kevin down; we have to try to wake him up." Joe moved closer to Nick and helped him softly set Kevin down on the grass. Nick knelt beside Kevin and shook him gently.

"Come on Kevin, wake up." Nick said. "Come on! Joe…JOE I DON'T THINK HE'S BREATHING!" Nick looked up at Joe, a panicked look on his face.

"Nick, just calm down." Joe tilted Kevin's mouth open the way he learned in his CPR/First Aid training, and lowered his ear to see if he could hear or feel Kevin breathing. "It's ok," Joe said, breathing a sigh of relief. "He's breathing, it's just soft."

"Thank god." Nick too let out a sigh of relief. "Do we have water or something?" he asked, looking at Joe.

"No." Joe shook his head. "I lost my pack in there somewhere."

"Oh…how are we supposed to be waking him up?" Nick looked confused and patted Kevin on the cheek a couple of times. "Come on Kevin! Just…just wake up god damn it!" tears began to roll down Nick's cheeks, and a few of them hit Kevin's forehead.

"Nick, I think that did the trick," Joe said smiling slightly as Kevin opened his eyes.

"Oh thank god!" Nick breathed a sigh of relief and lay down next to Kevin, hugging him tightly. Kevin's eyes slowly began to close again. "Oh no," Nick said, shaking his head. "NO, NO, NO." Nick grabbed Kevin by the shoulders and shook him. "Come on, stay with me Kev, don't leave me! Don't leave us!"

"Nick, don't shake him, that's NOT going to help anything!" Joe grabbed Nick's wrists. "Kev? Can you hear me? If you can hear me then nod." Kevin's head moved slightly. "Try to stay with us, ok? I think you have a concussion, and if you go back to sleep…or unconscious land or whatever, you might not wake up, and you can't leave Nick and I alone, not after we came to save your loser ass!"

"Joe, what are you doing?" Nick asked. "That's a little harsh…don't you think?"

"No." Joe shook his head. "You know Kevin, he cares more about us then he does about himself; he's more likely to try for us then for himself. Now come on you son of a bitch!" Joe said, turning back to Kevin. "How can you fucking leave us? I mean Nick got shot for you! I almost got suffocated, Nick almost got strangled, we all almost died more then once, and for you! AND NOW YOU'RE GOING TO LEAVE US? THAT IS SO UNFAIR!" Joe yelled at Kevin.

"Yeah Kevin! SHIT! Leaving us would be so amazingly selfish, and I know you're not a selfish person!" Nick watched as Kevin's eyes closed again. "KEVIN YOU SELFISH BASTARD!" Nick yelled as he began to cry again. "WAKE UP!" He began to beat Kevin's chest. "WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP!" He pounded his fists on Kevin's chest. "WAKE UP!"

"NICK!" Joe said. "NICK THAT'S ENOUGH!" He grabbed Nick's wrists again and pulled him backwards, away from Kevin so that they both fell back on the ground. "Nick, you were hurting him."

"He can't leave us!" Nick cried into Joe's shoulder. Joe put his arm around him. "How can he just die on us?! How can god take him away from us? We were trying to help people! This isn't fair!"

"Life's not fair," Kevin whispered softly. Nick and Joe both looked up.

"Oh my god Kevin!" Nick crawled to Kevin's side, tripping on the grass slowly as he went. "I'm sorry I hit you, I just…I just didn't want to lose you."

"I'm not going anywhere Nick-o, not today." Kevin smiled weakly.

"Thank you." Nick put his arm around Kevin and lay down next to him in the wet grass. "You're the best brother in the world."

"Hey," Joe said sitting down beside them. "What about me?"

"You're a great brother Joe," Kevin said hoarsely. "Much better then I am. You didn't almost get Nick and I killed."

"That is true…" Nick said. "You're both the best brothers in the world."

**_A/N sorry about the abrupt ending...but it felt right to me!_**


End file.
